


Bank Escapade

by Blood_Feather



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Blackmail, Guns, how do you tag, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Feather/pseuds/Blood_Feather
Summary: Having gone grocery shopping Crow ran into some trouble.





	Bank Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this from The Goblin Paradox (Kaly) suggesting it on the Nefarious Discord and i couldn’t not write.

Crow was on his way towards the bank, to take out some money from Becky’s account. She might have asked him to buy her stuff in the grocery shop, but it doesn’t mean he is going to pay for it, so of her bank account it goes.

And it wasn’t like she even asked him! She went straight to blackmailing him into buying her cereal.

To be fair Crow wouldn’t have done it without her using blackmail, but why did it have to be the BUNNY SUIT PICTURE?! He regrets that point in his life more than enough without Becky’s help.

Grumbling, he pulls out his earphones from his pocket and plugs them into his ears. ‘Maybe some of my amazing villainous tunes will help distract me from Becky and her stupid blackmail.’

As impressive as her use of blackmail might be, it doesn’t mean he still wasn’t pissed at her. It was just plain embarrassing how he lost the bet, even with all his cheating, to Lord Hacken Slash on their last Villain Poker night. Damn him, that stupid lizard, and his obsession over bunnies. Crow swears the obsession is going to be the end of Hacken someday. But meanwhile Crow will make sure that Hacken is not invited to the next Poker night Crow hosts.

As he turned the corner nearing the bank, he got distracted from his plotting, of how to uninvite Hacken from other villains Poker Nights without them catching on, by a *ping* of his phone and a short pause in his music. 

A message Received. 

 

‘Who could it be?’ Crow wondered as he took the groceries bag into his left hand and fished out his phone with the right.

Message from Becky

Crows face turned sour. ‘I should have guessed it’s her.’

Unlocking his phone he read the message 

Becky: Did you get the Honey? 

Annoyed Crow typed a reply message.

Crow: If you are so worried that I would forget why wouldn’t you go and get some yourself?

Becky: Did you get it or did you not? 

Crow huffed, she completely ignored him.

Crow: Ye Ye, I did. How could I not after you nagged about it non-stop before I left?

He waited a few moments to see if Becky’s going to text back, but after getting no reply he started to type out another message. He was curious after all, what was Becky so busy with she couldn’t even go out and get the groceries for herself and had to find blackmail on Crow ,of all things, to make him do it.

 

As he was typing he had to push against several people at the entrance of the bank to get in.

‘Huh, it’s quite crowded today in the bank.’ Crow thought with a small smile, not looking up from his phone. ‘Not like I would know how it’s usually is when I am not robbing it, heh.’

Just before he pressed ‘send’ on his message Crow got grabbed around the neck by someone and pulled towards them, making him drop his phone and groceries. (Thank all things evil that his phone is explosions proof.) Earphones falling out as the unknown person pressed a metallic object to his temple. 

‘A gun’ his mind supplied easily ‘Is this a hostage situation?’

“HAHAhaHahaHA! I have a hostage now! Back Off! Unless you want him dead!!” Shouted Crows captor as he pressed the gun harder to his temple making Crow wince. 

The kid might be an idiot for not recognizing Crow, but he sure had some strength... and a nice evil laugh, a bit fixing here and there and it would be much better though.

Curiosity picked Crow thought  
‘Might as well stay and see how this all ends’ he faked a scared and panicked expression to make himself look less suspicious ‘Not like I am in a great hurry to get back to the ship. Let Becky wait a little in revenge.’

Crow tried to carefully look at the Villain holding him hostage at the moment. 

First thing he noticed about the Kid, and he is a kid cause he couldn’t have been a day older than 16, was guns, lots of them. Two on the hips, two on the back and one strapped on the left leg, not counting the one held to his temple.

‘Is the kid aiming to be a Gun type Villain or something?’ 

Not original per say, but at least it’s practical. Definitely better than the ‘calendar’ themed Villain he met a few months ago. Seriously what was the moron thinking when he dressed up as a calendar on the day of his debut. 

Crow got snapped out of his thoughts by a guard shouting some orders to his comrades and the the civilians still left in the bank. Crow couldn’t catch everything said because of the distance and the general chaos around, but it was something along the lines of ‘get everyone out of the bank and call a hero to deal with the Villain.’ 

Now looking around the bank Crow saw as people slowly but gradually were moving towards the exit and out.  
‘Well... that isn’t good.’ 

Looking around the bank a bit more Crow started questioning his captors techniques. 

‘Where’s the kids support? Surly he didn’t come to rob the bank alone. Where’s his back-up? Why isn’t he doing anything about the escaping citizens? He is losing control over the situation with every second slipping by!’ 

What drew Crow’s attention back to the Rookie. Was the Rookies weak attempt at a demand.

“S-stop! Don’t m-move. I-I’ll shoot him!” 

The gun near Crow temple was trembling slightly.

Crow glanced back at the kid.

‘Oh wow. Where’d all the confidence from moments ago go?’ He thought exasperatedly ‘Did he even think before robbing a bank or did the idea just struck him on a sunny day and he just thought ‘oh jolly why don’t I go rob a bank?’ At this rate a hero is going to show up and the kid’s going to be done for, cause he is definitely not ready for THAT!’ 

Sighing Crow grabbed the gun pressed to his temple and easily maneuvered out of the Gun Villain’s grip.

‘I guess I have no other choice.’

A maniac grin spread across his face as he pointed the gun at the civilians, then the guards and then back at the civilians. Taking advantage of the shock that he caused Crow started shouting. 

“Listen up! He right there might be a rookie at this all Villains business, but I am in no way new to this job. I am a Professional! 

The greatest and most nefarious villain of all time, CROW!”

His grin spread wider as he heard several gasps of recognition and shock. 

‘A short speech will suffice for now, no need to waste time.’

Before Crow could do or say anything else in the corner of his eye he saw as a civilian was inching closer towards the exit.

Crow aimed the gun right in front of the man's feet and shot a warning shot at the ground.

The man fell back onto his butt with a pathetic shriek of surprise and fear.

“Don’t think I won’t hesitate to shoot.” Crow pointes the gun at the mans head. “So unless you want consequences...” He slowly pointed the gun at others in the bank.

“Don’t. Move.”

No one dared to move. Good.  
Now that he has scared them into a stupor and with the added shock of there being two villains instead of one, as they originally thought, will keep them still and quiet for a few minutes as their brains process what just happened.

Satisfied with his work Crow turned to confront the rookie villain.

 

The kid was star struck watching Crow. He has pulled out another gun and was pointing it at the civilians, but Crow swears he could see stars in the kids eyes as he copied what Crow did moments ago.

‘At least he is not a complete idiot.’

Sighing Crow asked “What’s your name?”

Startled out of his ,heh, ‘hero’ worship the Rookie tried to answer.

“S-Strike, s-sir.” Strike stuttered out.

“Ok, listen Strike. When robbing a bank, or anything for that matter, never, Never lose control over the situation. You know, use a threat here and scream a threat there, maybe some warning shots or another hostage never hurts, and so on.” As Crow continued to talk he started walking towards the booths in the bank. 

“Just don’t give them time to call the hero, cause then you will have a hero on your ass and you definitely don’t want that, as I am pretty sure you are not ready for the boss fight.” 

Interrupting his speech Crow bent over the counter as he took some money from behind it.

If he takes a few extra thousands it’s not going to hurt anyone, will it? At least Becky’s not going to complain about him taking money out of her account, and he gets an extra tip for all his hard work. 

Turning back to Strike he continued talking. 

“And without a boss fight ready you are as good as arrested, that would be an end for you and your career, especially if you are new to Villainy. And as much as it pains me to admit, if you are not read and are sure you will loose, escape, and come back with a much better plan prepared.” 

Passing by the Rookie, Crow patted him on the arm, as he slipped one of his business cards into the guys pocket. After all Crow is always in need of more minions.

Finally reaching and picking up the groceries bag and his phone left abandoned on the floor, Crow  
turned one last time towards Strike and asked. “You got everything I said?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

‘Heh, I might be getting a new follower soon at this rate.’ Crow thought smuggly.

“Good. Now have fun, and try not to get caught, ok?”

Not waiting for an answer Crow hurried towards the exit, before someone finally come to their senses and tried to arrest him.

Pushing past frozen in shock guards he exited the bank and ran towards the nearest side ally on the street. 

Taking a corner, Crow stopped and waited to hear if anyone followed, not hearing anyone he took out his phone to see if anyone texted him.

4 messages and a missed calls from Becky.

“Well, bolts.” 

She is going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
